Molly & The Animal Parade
by Lucy Kay
Summary: Luna on drums, Kathy on bass, Candace on keys, and Molly on microphone. A side hobby transforms into an unexpected tour and a career opportunity. MAP is about to take Flower Bud City by storm. Slice of life, romance, humor, and angst is ahead for our Castanet girls' rise to fame. Join the parade! Couples galore. Sugar, spice, and fluff is nice. Picture is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon, nor am I associated with any of its affiliates. This is fan-made, not for profit fan fiction.

Why, hello, there! I know my author's notes at the start of a new story are usually rather long, but there's really not much to say about this one. I was inspired by the theme song for Josie and the Pussy Cats. Because I guess I work like that. Also, this story is kind of an AU. Barely. Because there's a city involved.

Thanks for reading, and I hope everyone enjoys the ride! It'll be a decently long one, but I hope you stick with me and help see it through. Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

The ice cream dripped dangerously close to the edge of the cone. The vanilla rolled in the heat, falling on the cobblestones and splattering her leg. The stray white cat licked the cream with a rough tongue.

Molly giggled, rubbing the cat's ears and tilting her ice cream a bit so it could have more. Though a stray, the fur was soft and smooth as she stroked its back. The cat hummed a happy purr as it lapped up the stones baking in the summer heat.

"I bet they have cable."

The brunette looked up above her, humor written in her expression. The peachy muss of sloppy hair had his elbows propped up on the railing above Molly's head. Though it wasn't time for his shift yet, he was still wearing his navy apron.

"Over there," Chase repeated, indicating the sea. "I bet they have cable with all kinds of channels for everything. You can just turn on your TV set, and you'd instantly have thousands of channels to browse through."

"Thousands?" Molly asked the important questions, licking her melting ice cream faster. Her toes dangled in the warm salt water that surrounded the peninsula. If she dipped her feet any further, the ocean would've been chillier than her vanilla ice cream.

"Thousands," Chase repeated with a sigh, shaking his head. He rested his chin in his palm. "At least… a hundred of them would be cooking shows. I bet I could get a spot on one of 'em. Someday…"

"A hundred?" Molly asked again.

Chase's face deadpanned as he looked down at his friend. "You're not even listening, are you?"

"No…" Molly shook her head slowly, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. She watched the wispy white clouds on the horizon. Where the city smog started. "I wouldn't say that. _Half_-listening, maybe."

"Don't you want to know what's over there?" Chase demanded, standing up straighter. "Go and see for yourself?"

"Buy a ferry ticket, you ninny," Molly shrugged, dripping drops for the cat to attempt to catch. It pawed at her hands in annoyance, wanting her to hold the cone down to its level.

Chase grumbled, but he wasn't deterred. His eyes brightened. "You know, maybe I will. Save up my money, pack my stuff, and just… leave."

"No one's stopping you," she egged on with another shrug.

"You'd miss me."

Molly laughed, finally letting the cat have her cone. She laid the whole sticky mess on the pavement for the very happy feline, propping herself up on her palms and craning her neck backwards. "You look funny from this angle. Your whole face is upside down."

"You're such an idiot," Chase said in all seriousness.

Though Molly wouldn't admit it, she could appreciate Chase's enthusiasm for his ambitions. It was something she lacked half the time running her little farm on the hill. But when she'd spend a few minutes with Chase, she was reminded of the greater things in life. The adventures, and the opportunities, and the 'whole wide world is your oyster' speeches. It gave her the drive she needed to keep dreaming of something bigger on the horizon. She was sure Chase could see it. Maybe one day she'd see it, too.

Molly smiled at the bottom of his chin high above her. "You still look funny."

Chase's unamused purple eyes connected with hers before quick hands grabbed her from around the middle, pressuring a squeak of surprise out of her.

"Surprise!" Kathy smiled, sitting down beside Molly. She noted the cat. "Wasting your ice cream?"

"I was done with it anyways," Molly said, giving the cat another good scratch. "What's up, Kathy?"

"Phew!" The blonde girl ignored the question, pulling at her blue button-up shirt and fanning herself. "It's so hot today! I wish you saved that ice cream for me instead."

"Oh, boo," Molly frowned. "I'll get another, and we can share it."

"Why don't you two just move in together?" Chase suggested wryly.

Kathy put her hands on her hips, her long ponytail swinging as she glared up at the cocky chef. "You'd like to see that, wouldn't you?"

There wasn't much for Chase to say to that. But his light blush betrayed him, giving the wit winner award to Kathy.

"So, what's up, Kathy? You don't like Chase, so you don't normally bother me when I'm around him," Molly commented.

Chase's jaw dropped in faux shock. His slack body language said anything but. "Kathy! And I thought we were friends."

"It's not true!" Kathy defended to Molly. "I just have to work with him all the time. You'd get it if you were in my boots."

Molly rolled her eyes, giving her friend a playful shove.

"Oh!" This action seemed to remind Kathy why she was there. "Luna sent me for you. Says we've got to meet her at the bar tonight for some _plans_."

"Plans?" Molly's eyebrows rose. "Well, if it's Luna, it's gonna be good."

"And Papa says to get your sorry ass in the kitchen, Chase," Kathy said, helping Molly to her feet as she stood as well. "We're ready to open in an hour."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way…" Chase grumbled. He sighed and dusted off his hands from the salt-stained rail.

"It's hard to keep track of the time in summer," Molly said, staring at the bright sky. The sun wouldn't set for another few hours, but it would be time for dinner soon. "I think it's my favorite season."

"Come on, let's go see what Luna wants!" Kathy prodded Molly to make her giggle. "I'm hungrier than a race horse."

"You _are_ a race horse," Chase said under his breath as the trio began to walk towards the bridge back into town together.

"I'll take it as a compliment, cheeky," Kathy glowered, taking Molly around the shoulders with an arm hug. She squeezed her closer. "Mm~ This is a good day for me. Despite Chase."

Molly laughed, giving Chase a sympathetic look. He gave her a small smile in return. "It _is_ a nice day," Molly turned to take one last look at the bright ocean behind them. She bet the people over there _did_ have cable. More cable than they knew what to do with.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review, CAPJHMPAgirl! That was super sweet of you to jump on board so early. :D

This chapter came late because out of the three stories I'm juggling at the moment, this one seems to get dropped the most. Probably because it's not off the ground yet. I'll work harder to update this more often!

P.S. If anyone reading this read my story _The Swan Maiden_, you'd be a little more prepared with the homance between Molly and Vivi. In this story, Kathy and Molly and a hundred times worse. Just a heads up – it's not romantic, I swear. xD

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"A party?"

Luna downed the rest of her water and grinned, swiveling on the bar stool. "Yeah! I don't want to waste my summer, and I can't stand the heat. It's always frizzing my hair and making me sweat out of my clothes."

Molly had to agree that the heat could be annoying, but she preferred it to the cold. Bundling up and hiding from chills. She watched her friend primp her pink pigtails, adjusting their flowers. Molly forked another bite of the vegetable stir fry on her hot plate. "Who do you think would come?"

"Well, all of you _better_," Luna huffed indignantly.

Her incredibly shy sister Candace was poking her straw around her water glass, not hungry enough to order any of the bar's entrées. Her blue hair blocked out her expression, but Molly felt that Luna's party idea was a bust for her.

"I think it sounds like a hoot!" Kathy chimed, running up to the counter and laying her tray down. She was slightly out of breath from waitressing the busy room herself. She panted and parted her bangs from her eyes. "I'm sure Papa will think so, too. As long as the bar's open and people are willing to pay a few coins."

"Your daddy's okay with whatever you do," Molly teased light-heartedly. "I can't remember a time you didn't get your way."

"Well, how about right now? Three of the marinated fish, Chase! Hurry up!" Kathy hollered into the kitchen.

Chase soon appeared from the corner, carefully balancing three hot plates of the bar's most popular dish. Kathy loaded up her tray and buzzed off like a worker bee.

"This stir fry's good, Chase!" Molly complimented as he cleared the counter of fallen crumbs. "It could use a little more pizzazz though."

"What do you want me to do?" He snapped. Chase couldn't stand negative criticism, or at least he dealt with it very poorly. But he always asked for honest opinions on the food he worked hard on. "Throw confetti on it for you?"

"Flavor confetti would be great, thanks," Molly smiled sweetly, her elbows propped up on the table.

Chase scowled and went back to work on the grill.

"You sure like to push his buttons," Luna commented, finishing her shortcake. Molly was convinced the girl's sweet tooth would be her downfall. One day she wouldn't fit into any of her adorable, lacey dresses, and her world would end.

"He makes it so easy!" Molly purposefully said it a decibel too loud. She went back to her food, nibbling away as she thought about this party they were apparently having. "So when do you want this party to start?"

"Hm," Luna wrinkled her nose in thought. Molly wanted to squish her cheeks and tell her how cute she was, but Luna hated being treated as a child – when it wasn't convenient for her. "Well, the Summer Festival is coming up in a couple days, so we'll have to plan around it."

"Before is too short of notice," Molly said. She leaned back on her stool to look around Luna and address Candace. "Hey, Candace, what do you think we should do at this party?"

"Oh, um…" Candace bashfully tucked some of stray hair behind her ear that had come loose from her pair of braids. "Well, there has to be food…"

"Cake!" Luna nodded, rattling off items on her fingers. "Cookies, pies, fruit – sweet things! Nothing too heavy or serious. Fun stuff."

"Maybe Chase could cater for us," Molly remarked as the chef passed by to place another ready entrée out. Kathy zoomed by and took it straight from his hand with a quick 'thanks.'

"Cater what?" Chase asked, finding a good place to stop as the orders slowed. He leaned against the counter in front of the three girls. "I don't work for free."

Molly stuck out her tongue. "We're planning a party! For here at the Brass Bar."

"When?" Chase questioned, looking doubtful this bogus plan of theirs would ever come to light.

"Soon after the Summer Festival," Luna piped up, haughtily crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. "It's going to be an indoor thing. None of the nasty heat involved."

"And we're inviting only the coolest people," Molly lied, playing with her food and trying to build a pyramid out of broccoli tops. "So ask if Luke and Owen are free for us, okay?"

"You're going to celebrate the indoors? Well, knock yourselves out," Chase rolled his eyes, going back to the kitchen after taking Molly's plate from her.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" Molly whined.

"Yes, you were," he argued, pitching the rest of her meal into the garbage.

Molly knew she had made one sass too many if Chase was taking food from her. She grumbled to herself, holding her chin in her hands.

"Phew!" Kathy breathed, resting at the bar next to Molly. "What a night! So when's this party happening?"

"After the Summer Festival," Luna reiterated, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "We're having cakes and sweets, and there should be plenty of dancing."

"Dancing…?" Candace mumbled from her corner, her heart falling to her stomach woefully.

"And only the coolest people are allowed to come, so that means Chase can go bugger off," Molly added, still miffed she didn't get to finish her broccoli pyramid.

"I'll dance with ya, Candace!" Kathy blew a kiss to the girl.

"What if I want to dance with Candace?" Molly asked, perking up considerably.

"Well, I called dibs first," Kathy argued playfully.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'd fight you for her," Molly held up her fists.

"Bring it on!"

At this point, Candace was smiling at her friends' antics to cheer her up. With these girls, she somehow always felt included. Luna hopped off her stool and grabbed her older sister by the hand. "Come on, Candace, we don't need them."

"Aw!" Molly gaped angrily as the sisters left the bar. "Well, come up with your own party ideas, you stick in the mud!"

"You guys are weird! We're leaving!" Luna called over her shoulder.

"You didn't even pay!" Kathy shouted across the room.

"Can't hear you~!" Luna giggled as she dragged her sister into the night, and they disappeared.

"Great," Molly said, digging in her bag. She laid enough money on the table for her meal and the sewing sisters. "Luna owes me."

Kathy laughed, picking up their discarded plates and cups. "You say that every time!"

"My house later?" Molly asked, jumping from her bar stool and brushing off her skirt. "So we can party plan and gossip about Chase."

Chase was in earshot for that comment, so he whipped his head around to glare at her, taking the dirty dishes from Kathy.

Kathy giggled again, her green eyes shining. "Sure thing, doll."

* * *

Molly flopped onto her bed, staring up at her ceiling that went straight to the wooden beams supporting her roof. "He is just… so gorgeous."

Kathy rolled her eyes, a pad of paper in her lap loaded with party ideas they had come up with. She was cross-legged next to Molly sharing her bed, both girls in their pajamas. Her bare foot kicked the hot blanket away, and Molly's leg in the process. "You're such a groupie."

The brunette farmer stared at the poster next to her bed behind Kathy's head. Her favorite musician, Mikhail, was elegantly posing with his violin. Not only was he a legend, coming from a small town not too far from their home in Castanet, but he was lovely to look at with his sandy hair, soft features, alluring eyes, and sophisticated glasses. There was a hint of mystery about the man – he turned superstar seemingly overnight for his ability to play the violin like _an angel_. He had thousands and thousands of fans, and Molly was one of many who was convinced he was the man of her dreams.

Molly hugged her pillow close and let out a sigh. "It's just so unfair he's so far away, playing to millions at concerts, and in a new place every day. Never knowing who I am."

A sharp rap on Molly's head with the yellow notepad was enough to bop her out of her fantasies. "Come on, we're party planning here! Quit yer drooling!"

Molly laughed and sat up, rubbing her forehead. "Okay! So what else can we do at a party? Ooo, maybe we can get a karaoke thing started!"

"Steal some of the stage back from Selena; I like it," Kathy smirked, scribbling the idea down. Looking up to see Molly's reprimanding frown, she smiled wide. "Oh, you know I love her!"

Molly thought for a while in silence. It was difficult pushing her celebrity crush on Mikhail to the backburner so she could come up with activities. _It all really depended on who would show up._ Knowing Luna, she'd rather have a garden party set with full tea service, but this was a summer gathering at the local bar. And it was right after a rowdy festival full of fishing contests and fireworks, so everyone would be energized and looking for action. Which made it difficult keeping the party indoors…

"What if we opened the doors?" Molly asked.

Kathy cocked an eyebrow, her light cowgirl accent coming out when she was confused or speaking quickly. "What do ya mean?"

"Picture this," Molly spread her arms to create the picture with her hands. Kathy squinted at her demonstration. "We've got the bar here – full of patrons and chatty people taking a break from the dancing happening over here. We've got the stage set up for music and karaoke up front. There's plenty of floor space because all of the tables and chairs are _outside!_"

Kathy interrupted with excited claps, making a quick sketch and note of the plan with the pencil.

Molly continued in equal excitement, kneeling on her mattress. "The doors are propped open so we have double the room, and people can enjoy the summer night and get some air moving through the inevitably super-hot and sweaty dance floor. Everybody wins!"

"Great thinking!" Kathy nodded. "We can keep the food lined up inside by the doors, so no one has to climb and fight their way through the dance floor. Besides, it's closer to the tables outside!"

"Right!" Molly agreed happily. She snapped her fingers and leapt from her bed, checking her calendar. There were notes written all over it with dates of festivals and events. She smiled in victory. "I knew it! Owen's birthday's the day after the Summer Festival. Think we could make it a surprise party?"

"For his twenty-third?" Kathy was grateful Molly didn't tease her for the fact that she knew.

"Why not? It's more of a surprise that way," she shrugged. "I think it could be really fun! We can even get a big birthday cake. I wonder if Chase would make it?"

"I'm sure he will," Kathy nodded, doodling on the paper. She fondly thought about how sweet and simple Molly was. She knew every person's birthday in town. Mind, the town was small, but even though Kathy had lived here her whole life, she couldn't tell when so-and-so would turn fifty or when a special anniversary was coming up. Molly could, and she moved in with her parents when she was a teenager.

"What are you thinking about?" Molly asked, crawling back onto her bed and settling into the covers.

"Nothing," Kathy shrugged, tossing the notepad and pencil on the floor. She snuggled into the sheets, not feeling like covering up much with the summer heat lingering through the screen windows.

Since Kathy had come when the bar was closed and cleaned up after one, it was nearing the time when Molly would have to wake up and take care of her cow and crops. The farmer let out a yawn and hugged her pillow tight, Kathy finding a comfortable spot next to her after leaning over and turning off the lamp.

"Night, Kathy~" Molly sang, her voice musical and airy in the dark.

"Night, girly," Kathy sang back. She listened to the crickets and bullfrogs outside, chirping and humming in the dewy morning. It wasn't long before she sighed and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the criticism, Accidentally the Whole Fanfic! I was dying of laughter after those song suggestions. xD They need to slow motion dive for each other in that first one. The second one is t.A.T.u, which is explanation enough. xD Thanks for that! Still laughing, oh, jeez.

Thanks for reading and following and reviewing and all that jazz you fun people do. :3

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock!_

Molly swayed back and forth on her heels, patiently waiting for an answer. She could hear footsteps approaching on the other side, but the door didn't open. Instead, knocking came from inside.

_Knock, knock!_

"Chase!" Molly laughed at his response to her rapping at his door. "Open up, I've got big news!"

The door swung open, revealing a casually dressed man standing over her with a sly expression.

"Whoa, who are you?" Molly paled, stepping back a bit.

Chase's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What? What are you—?"

"Oh!" Molly interjected, a smirk forming on her lips as she sized him up. "I didn't recognize you without that stupid apron."

"Do you _want_ the door slammed in your face?" Chase asked, the threat all too real.

Molly gallantly stepped past him, entering his house that smelled entirely too much of citrus. She put her hands on her hips and looked around at the sparse décor. "Hm. You haven't dusted since I was here."

"That was two days ago…" Chase grumbled, closing the door with his foot.

"What, do you think hygiene isn't a daily thing?" Molly reprimanded. It didn't seem to bother her anyways as she threw herself onto his sofa stomach first. Her face was buried in the cushion. "I need your help!"

"You're going to have to ask me, not the pillow," Chase said, sitting on the arm closest to her.

Molly lifted her head. "Can you bake a birthday cake for Owen?"

"Owen?" His face contorted angrily. "Why would I make a cake for Owen? You make it!"

"It's for the party!" Molly explained, finally sitting up like a proper human being. She fixed the tiny ponytail at the top of her head that was mussed by the couch. "I just got back from Sonata Tailor's, and Luna's agreed that the party can be a surprise party for Owen's twenty-third birthday. It gives us an excuse to gather everyone for fun."

"When is it?" Chase asked with a sigh. A cake that big would take some time. If it was meant to feed the whole town – which seemed to be the case.

"Tomorrow?" Molly smiled sheepishly, holding her sneakers as she sat cross-legged.

"Tomorrow?!" Chase groaned. He shook his head, quickly moving to his kitchen. "There's no way I could have it ready in time."

"It doesn't have to be that big," Molly peeked over the back of the couch, watching as Chase roamed his fridge for a snack. "We're going to have tons of other desserts, so it just needs to have his name on it. It can be a cupcake!"

Chase turned around, trying not to laugh. "A cupcake?"

"Well, maybe a bit bigger than that," Molly admitted, turning around to face the wall. She heard the refrigerator door close behind her, but she was focusing on the vague pictures on the wall. There were beaches and cityscapes and mountains. It was like Chase couldn't make up his mind which he liked best, so he just settled on having them all. Though she couldn't picture Chase living in the mountains wearing lederhosen, the other two spots seemed plausible.

Chase sat down beside her with an open Tupperware container of fruit salad. To her disappointment, he only had one fork. She watched in jealousy as he popped a chunk of pineapple in his mouth. "If I make this cake, it's going to be an orange cake."

"Why an orange cake?" Molly asked, only half-listening as she stared at the cold treat.

"Because I have all of the ingredients for an orange cake, and Owen's not going to eat it anyways," Chase said, pointing out the obvious.

Molly fell back against the couch in defeat. "That's right…! Owen doesn't like sweets… Hey, do you think you can make it alcoholic? He likes cocktails, and those are pretty sweet."

"I'll see what I can do," Chase finally muttered, a mandarin orange on the end of his fork.

"Yay! Thanks; you're the best!" Molly hugged him around the shoulders too tight for his liking. She took the opportunity to make a swipe for his fork, which he quickly caught onto and moved away from her. "Aw, can't I have one bite?"

"No," Chase held the fruit salad over his head, away from her reaching arms. "You always say 'just one bite,' and then you eat half of it. Or you take this sick, monster bite, and ruin everything."

"I do not!" Molly denied, still grabbing wildly.

Chase was sick of fighting, so he sighed and relinquished it to her. Molly giggled in glee, stuffing her face full of coconut, marshmallow, orange, pineapple, and grape.

"So are you going to see the fireworks?" Chase asked, avoiding watching her hork down his food.

Happily curled up with her fruit salad, Molly spoke between bites. "Well, yeah. We watch it every year together! Why? Aren't you going?"

"Maya asked me to watch the fireworks with her," Chase admitted. He didn't seem at all happy about this, but Molly's face lit up. He rose and went back to the kitchen to find a new snack since he gave his up. "It's not even a romantic festival or anything, but that's how she's treating it."

"Aw, humor her!" Molly urged, bouncing up and down excitedly. "She's such a great girl. And so sweet. And she totally likes you! Why not give it a chance?"

Chase rolled his eyes at her relationship advice – the last person who should be giving such advice what with her obvious density and naivety. He remained quiet while she gushed about the waitress of the Ocarina Inn.

"She's super spunky, too," Molly prattled on. "She's got just the energy to pick up a grumpy guy like you."

"Gee, thanks," Chase muttered. "But I turned her down."

"Oh…" Molly wanted to scold him, but she felt that she had intruded enough into that war zone. She shrugged it off in her perky way. "Ah, well. Maybe next time."

"Sure," Chase stated, not at all looking forward to whatever next time would be.

Molly suddenly gasped, staring at his apple clock hanging over the kitchen table. "I'm gonna be late!"

"For what?"

She stuffed the rest of the fruit salad in her mouth, swallowing with difficulty. "I've got to take care of Lil, yet, and I haven't seen Tucker all day. I think he wandered off for Horn Ranch again, but I forgot to check – ah, I won't make it to the fireworks in time! Catch!"

The plastic Tupperware flew through the air as Molly chucked them at him, and she raced for the door. Chase struggled, but managed to awkwardly catch both the bowl and the fork.

"Thanks so much, Chase! See you at the festival in our spot!" Molly waved and disappeared with the slam of the door. Silence followed her noise tornado, leaving the poor, young man feeling tired.

"Right…" Chase shook his head at her irritating absent-mindedness, but a smile crossed his face anyways.

* * *

The sharp, baritone bark of a Great Pyrenees bayed over the beach. The fluffy, large white dog galloped along the shoreline, testing the water with his paws. He would bark at the crabs and come running back to his owner before once again bounding out to explore.

Molly laughed and clapped her hands, her shoes left behind in the grass. "Hey, Tucker! Here, boy!"

Tucker perked up his ears at her whistle, dashing to meet his owner. He covered her hands in kisses, still a puppy at heart, before he lifted his great sandy paws onto her shoulders as she knelt to meet him.

"Oh, dear!" Molly giggled, attempting to shield her face from his tongue. "Aren't you a little big for this?"

Molly wheezed as Tucker released her and sprinted up the incline. Sea gulls cawed above their heads in the evening sky tinted with oranges and pinks. Only a few villagers were on the beach with Molly and her dog, spreading their blankets with picnic baskets for a light dinner. The fireworks wouldn't start for another hour or so.

Tucker's whining caught Molly's attention. Holding a guitar, Chase gave the dog a pat on the head, but it didn't stop his pawing and overall obnoxiousness. Molly hurried up the hill where her shoes and blanket lay at Chase's feet.

"Hey!" She greeted with a wave, eying the instrument. "You're early."

"I didn't have anything else better to do," Chase said, shrugging his shoulders. Tucker still hadn't calmed down from seeing him, so it was too dangerous to sit quite yet. He awkwardly held the guitar's neck, keeping his eyes low.

"That's new, isn't it?" Molly asked, tilting her head in curiosity. She got down to Tucker's level to soothe him, stroking his thick fur. "I thought you only played the flute."

"Yeah… I've been trying to pick up on it," Chase finally took a spot on the blanket. He made himself comfortable, so he could correctly hold the guitar in his lap. Though he was unable to hide his sudden blushing, Molly didn't seem to notice it.

"Why? Just something new?" Molly grinned, tapping the strings.

"Change of pace," Chase nodded. _And because you like… musicians…_

"Cool!" Molly congratulated. She reached for the piece of driftwood Tucker had been parading about with earlier and tossed it as far as she could. The dog chased after it in excitement, clearing the air a bit for the pair. "Are you teaching yourself?"

Chase positioned his fingers for a few chords, strumming carefully to do it just right. "Calvin gave me a few pointers."

Molly watched in awe, wondering who thought up such an instrument. She could probably just ask Gill, and he could tell her since he was so smart, but she rather liked just wondering and coming up with theories. "Well, let me hear you play something."

"I only know a few chords! Don't rush me," Chase griped, continuing to practice his scales.

Molly laughed and sprawled herself across the blanket, staring up at the sunset sky. It was so peaceful with the sounds of the ocean, the smell of grass, the plucking of the guitar, and the gentle conversation of the villagers in the distance.

"Do-do-do…" Molly sang.

Chase looked down at her, holding in a laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Just singing along with the notes," Molly said. Chase went down the scale again, so she repeated: "Do-do-do~"

He chuckled. "Try to come up with some words."

"Um… you have to help me!" She declared, rolling over onto her stomach, so she could watch him strum. Chase blanched a bit at the request, but he didn't refuse. He played a few chords, testing them out to see how they sounded. Once he got a pattern down, Molly hummed along in thought. "It's just you…"

Chase waited a minute before he realized that was his cue. "And me?"

Molly nodded happily. "Do-do-do!"

Chase rolled his eyes, but he continued to play, missing a finger or two and making the strings vibrate off key. Tucker came back, carting the stick in his mouth. Though it was dragging with its weight, the dog was full of pride. Molly scratched his head, but she pushed him out of the way before he batted Chase with his stick on accident.

"Do it again!" Molly demanded as she sang some more, holding Tucker back. "It's just you!"

"And me," Chase repeated, not singing at all and sounding very sarcastic.

Molly didn't care. "Sailing around all seven seas."

"Do-do-do," Chase stated with finality, strumming a final time.

Molly clapped, making Tucker excitable. The dog dropped the stick next to them and suddenly dashed towards the lighthouse. "That was fun! It could be a good song."

"A really poorly written song," Chase straight-faced shot her down. "But, yeah. A song."

That would be all the encouragement she could get out of him in that area. After all, he was famous for his back-stabbing compliments. Molly punched his knee as Kathy strode up behind them. She put a finger to her lips to warn Molly not to say anything as she stood over Chase.

"Maybe I'll write some more lyrics," Molly continued the conversation. "But you'd have to write the music!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Chase muttered, setting down his guitar.

Kathy chose that moment to slink her arms around his neck, effectively making him jump in surprise. But jumping doesn't work well when one's sitting, so in his panicked scramble, Chase nearly fell over.

"Daw, you're learning guitar? Isn't that the cutest thing?" Kathy baby-voiced, pinching his cheek.

"Cut that out!" Chase snapped, rubbing away her touch.

Before Kathy's fun was done, she gave him a hard kiss on the cheek while he burned crimson and tried to swat her away. Molly giggled as Kathy crawled across the blanket to sit by her friend, pulling Molly into a protective but loving headlock.

"And how's my Molly?" Kathy cooed, screwing with her hair.

"Fine, until you decided to come along and violate us!" Molly laughed, holding Kathy's arm around her neck.

Kathy squeezed her tighter. "Aren't you sweeter than cherry pie?! I don't need to eat desserts with someone as sugar-coated as you around."

"Kathy, let go of Molly before you eat her, and we have to awkwardly explain to the police how she died."

"Luna!" Molly greeted the newcomers brightly, waving both arms for her to take. Luna settled on the quickly diminishing blanket, taking Molly's hands in her own.

"My Candace!" Kathy quickly relinquished Molly to pull the nervous girl into a bear hug – forcing her to sit beside her in the process. She stroked her head like a mother would a crying little girl. "It's been too long, darling!"

"You guys are freaks," Chase snorted, watching their strange, squishy way of greeting one another.

"Oh, no!" Molly gasped, a shocked hand over her heart as she surveyed her friends. "He's jealous of our love!"

"Quick, everyone!" Kathy joined in. "We must smother him with affection—!"

"Don't touch me."

The girls laughed and found comfortable positions to snuggle up before the fireworks started. The sisters talked about the Summer Festival – the only ones in the group who had gone. It didn't surprise anyone that Toby had won nearly every fishing contest. Molly wasn't a fan of fishing, so she hadn't bothered to even enter this year, and Kathy was too busy scouting the Garmon Mines District for her unofficial boyfriend. Since the two were in town, they had attended – albeit that meant Luna went shopping at the booths, and Candace tagged along behind her.

Chase wasn't interested in this conversation, so he pulled out his guitar again. He soon found out doing so was suicide as the girls fawned over the instrument and begged him to play their favorite songs.

"Like I would memorize all of your favorite songs!" Chase griped, going back to his scales.

Luna pouted. "It's an unofficial rule! Every guitarist has to know how to play _Wonderwall_."

A loud boom stilled the air followed by a sizzle and fizz. The sky had grown dark enough, and the fireworks began. The villagers cheered and shouted in joy with every heart stopping, colorful blast.

About halfway through the show, Luna and Candace left to watch the rest with their grandmother and said their farewells. Kathy was soon to follow them, giving Molly and a grumpy Chase each a busty hug before running off to find her father in the crowd. That left Molly, Chase, and Tucker in the darkness, illuminated only by the rainbow of sparks thundering above them.

As the show was nearing its roaring finale, Molly leaned her head against her dog's tall shoulder, happy to spend another festival with the people she loved the most. And even though she was just a simple farmer living alone on a hilltop, she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm back. I didn't expect it, but among other more important distractions, a wild Fullmetal Alchemist appeared and ruined my life. I kept thinking "I've got to keep wriiiiiiiiting D:" but Fullmetal was like "sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Have another episode. 3" And I was like "okay D;" But hey. My life got a little less hectic, and I've got it under control.

And holy wow, I'm surprised by the responses! Thanks so much breeeezy123, Cotton Candy Mareep, Accidentally The Whole Fanfic, CAPJHMPAgirl, and MikariStar for the reviews last chapter. Totally, crazy unexpected – but so grateful for the support. You guys are so nice! I'll work hard to continue and create a higher standard for the story. :D

(And since I was gone for so long, I'll try some speed updating. Yay!)

P.S. I'd like to apologize in advance for the terrible songs. Since I didn't want to use any real artists or songs for this story, I made up everything myself. Yeah, ouch. xD

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The tape stuck to her fingers, which stuck to the thin pink streamer paper, which stuck to the wood. Luna twitched her hand, but it was ineffective. She was soon furiously flailing her arms around in frustration at the top of the ladder.

"L-Luna! Careful!" Candace warned from below her, holding the steel ladder as steady as she could.

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" Luna grumbled, finally biting the tape off and freeing her hands. She swayed backwards, making her sister squeal with worry, before righting herself and anchoring the pink twist to the corner of the ceiling. "There! Done!"

"Hey, looks great!" Molly cheered, re-entering the bar. Hands on her hips, she looked around and took a deep breath of the humid, night air. The ceiling was covered in milkshake pink streamers in a spiral pattern, sort of like a spider with its body the center floor chandelier. Well, chandelier was a rather posh word for the rocking light fixture holding five dim bulbs. The tables along the sides of the door were covered in all sorts of sweet goodies she couldn't wait to try. Molly smiled at the progress they had made.

"Get those last chairs or get out of the way," Chase warned, teeth grit as he pushed a table her way.

"Oh!" Molly jumped out of the way and saluted him. She hurried to the last two chairs left on the dining floor and followed Chase outside with them, one under each arm as she struggled to hurry.

Kathy finished mopping the last of the floor where the tables and chairs used to be. The room looked much bigger with it so empty. She parted her bangs and leaned against the mop handle with a sigh. "I don't get why we have to clean _before_ the party. People are just going to stomp in here and trash the place, and we're gonna have to clean up all over again."

Luna sniffed haughtily as she descended the ladder, careful to keep her skirts down. "Be_cause,_ Kathy, people don't want to dance in dingy dirt. It's all about atmosphere!"

Kathy rolled her eyes, but she didn't bother retorting. Luna's patience was already rather low, so she wasn't about to push her over the edge before they could have any fun. But party planning and preparation was always a gas. She silently wished someone else was hosting, so they could just arrive, have their fun, and leave like everyone else.

"Phew!" Molly propped the last chair into place in the maze of tables on the cobblestones. She grinned at Chase. "All done… Hey, thanks for helping out. You really didn't have to."

"Like you idiots could do this on your own…" Chase grumbled. He pulled down the cuffs of his sleeves, looking down to hide his reddened face.

"Chase~!" A cheery voice echoed by the boardwalk.

Molly and Chase turned to see Maya hurrying over with a big smile and an even bigger bowl cradled carefully in her arms. Its contents sloshed as she came to a stop, her cute Mary-Janes clicking on the rocks.

"Hey, Maya!" Molly greeted with a wave. She fanned her shirt, already sweating from the work. She scanned the sunset and realized people would start arriving any minute now.

"Hey, Molly! Sorry I'm a bit early, but I just couldn't wait," Maya giggled with happiness. She showed the bowl to Chase. "Chase, I brought this for the party!"

"Did you make it?" Chase warily asked, peering under the saran wrap.

"Yeah," Maya pouted, dissatisfied with his tone. She pursed her lips as he critically examined it. "Why? Did I somehow not make punch right?"

"I'm sure it's great!" Molly quickly intervened, attempting to take the bowl from her. "Here, let's put it inside by the other drinks, okay?"

"We can't let her serve that!" Chase said, pointing at the fruit punch like it was a wild animal. It didn't look as bad as he was making it out to be – fresh pineapple and raspberry chunks floated at the top of the pink concoction, and it smelled very sweet. He gave Molly a withering look. "Everyone knows Maya can't cook."

"You don't have to cook fruit punch!" Maya argued, sticking her nose proudly in the air. "Hee-hee, even I know that~"

"She has a point," Molly shrugged.

Chase grumbled to himself, impulsively sticking his finger into the bowl while Maya screamed in protest about him 'contaminating' it. He tasted it, holding it in his mouth for a second while both girls watched nervously. Glowering, he crossed his arms and grunted. "It's watery, but it's passable…"

"Yay!" Maya burst. She nearly started clapping her hands in excitement but for the bowl between them. She allowed Molly to lead her inside, laughing in victory the whole way. "I _told_ you so!"

Chase wiped his hands off on his pants, letting out a sigh. Everyone was always telling him how Molly and Maya were so similar, but he didn't see it. Maybe it was because he knew Maya longer. Whatever the case, whenever the two were together, he'd find himself grumpier than usual…

These thoughts were short lived. He quickly turned away when another person exited the bar and replaced their company.

Whistling innocently, Kathy leaned against the wall with her hands behind her back. She didn't say anything, but her lips betrayed her need to smile. Instead, she continued to chitter her nameless tune.

"Just come out to whistle at me? How annoying…" Chase said, sitting on one of the many tabletops.

Kathy whistled a particularly high note that lingered. She quieted, studying him from afar.

Chase wasn't sure what was coming, but her piercing green eyes were making him uncomfortable. That was something very off-putting about Kathy. She was warm and radiant and friendly, but her eyes always looked severe in whatever she did. He was glad she wasn't often angry. He'd be more scared of her than he already was.

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

He looked up, gripping the table with his palms. "What?"

"Tonight," Kathy shrugged. She looked up at the dark spots of sky that were already letting stars poke through. The gentle lap of the saltwater in the bay made for constant noise, but it didn't help the awkward silence between them. She sighed. "It's as good an opportunity as any."

"Yeah, thanks; I'll mull it over," Chase hopped off the table and quickly tried to pass her by into the bar.

Kathy snatched his sleeve, making him jump. She gave him a warm, encouraging smile. "Seriously, relax! Give yourself a little credit."

Chase almost smiled back. But Kathy continued.

"And quit frowning all the time. Molly likes a man that smiles!"

His scowl deepened as he brushed her off. "Eh…! Just leave me alone…"

Kathy smirked and patted him hard on the back. "'Atta boy!"

Chase's face turned red as he staggered forward into the bright, echoing room. Before anyone could ask what was going on, Kathy was shouting greetings. She whirled in behind Chase with a smile. "Hey, people are coming! Party's on!"

In an awkward turn of events, Luke and Owen were the first to arrive after Maya. After more guests arrived, everyone shouted a lackluster 'surprise' for him. Due to the strange circumstances, the girls actually wound up surprising Owen for his birthday after all.

The bar felt more crowded than it was. Or maybe not. There were people Molly didn't recognize, probably vacationers or wanderers staying at the inn. Whatever the case, the room was packed wall to wall with people.

Molly wound her way through expert dancers like Selena and good-spirited jokes like Luke. The music was way too loud, and the bass was deafening. She wasn't actually sure if there were any lyrics. She wasn't certain if she should just give in and jump around like a maniac or stand there like she was and try and pinpoint a melody.

The latter idea was getting her tossed and knocked around like a buoy, so Molly was making a quick escape. She thought for a split second she saw Luna in the sea of bodies, but she had to have been mistaken. Luna would _never_ be having so much fun in this 'atmosphere.' Speaking of, the raucous below had weakened the streamers. They were torn by rushes of air from outside and the dance floor, and they were hanging down in places. Molly supposed this was the craziest little Castanet would get.

"Hey!" Molly was surprised she heard the voice over the roar, but she didn't have time to think much on it before both of her arms were swept up and she was violently spun around. Kathy laughed as she watched her friend droop like a rag doll. "Where's your energy?!"

Molly held her rattled head and smiled. She tried to shout over the noise, but the song changed to an even louder one with a heavy guitar opening. "I left it outside!"

"Who's outside?" Kathy asked, performing a quick round of the chicken dance.

Molly laughed at her antics, pointing at the door.

A quick survey of the room told Kathy a certain person was missing. She smiled devilishly and took Molly by the hand again. "To the rescue, baby doll!"

The young farmer was yanked along through the dancers to the door. With a shove, Molly found herself in the clear. She turned around to thank her friend, but she was already lost.

Molly wandered outside into the fresh air, taking in a deep breath of it. It felt clean. Out here, the street lights glowed where moths and mosquitos and gnats threw themselves against their frosted glass. It would have been darker, but the moon was waxing over half full, illuminating the ocean's rippling tides.

Most of the tables were vacated, but there were plenty of groups to jump into. Calvin was lounging with a glass of brandy in front of him. He was talking animatedly with the doctor, young Jin, who Molly wouldn't admit she was attracted to despite being one of his clients like the rest of the little town. Anissa, the humble homebody, was sitting with them, listening with interest to their conversation and putting in her two cents about remedies whenever she could.

The other table seemed a little more her speed, so Molly approached Candace and Phoebe. Phoebe had a plate of food, seemingly sampling a wide array of different things, whereas Candace had one cup of diminishing pudding. Both girls looked up when she greeted them.

"I feel like my ears should be ringing," Molly joked, sitting down beside Candace and holding her hands over her ears. "How are you guys?"

"I'm not one for many sweets, but this food is great," Phoebe admitted, poking a cube of gelatin with her fork. "Did you guys hire a caterer?"

"Sort of!" Molly giggled. She subconsciously looked around, but she didn't spot him in the immediate vicinity. "Chase made most of the food tonight. We all helped where we could, but you know how he is. But I guess it was for the best if it turned out so great!"

Phoebe nodded, pushing her red rimmed glasses up her nose. "I definitely need to get the recipe for the toffee bar. Is that what it is?"

"Oh, Kathy made that!" Molly said. She felt Candace sinking beside her. "It's one of her mother's recipes."

"Oh…" Phoebe thought, biting a nail. "I'd hate to ask her, then. If it's special…"

"I don't think she'd mind. Hey, did you try the strawberry pretzel dessert?" Molly attempted to wheel the subject around.

Phoebe shook her head. "No, I didn't see it."

"I highly recommend it!" Molly giggled.

The green haired archaeologist shrugged and stood. She gave them both a smile. "Guess I'd better investigate! Thanks for the chat, Candace. You'll have to show me that new rucksack next time I'm in town."

"Oh, of course…" Candace nodded, perking up a bit.

"See you later!" Molly waved as Phoebe left with her empty plate. She watched her go until Phoebe disappeared back into the bar before turning to Candace with a wink. "Don't tell Kathy, but I always preferred your mom's strawberry pretzel thing~"

"Thanks… for…" Candace mumbled. Molly was mystified how she could be so embarrassed from little things, but how she finished surprised her. "Including me…"

"Including you?" Molly asked, propping her elbows up on the table. She gave her friend a sideways, appraising glance. "Candace, everyone knows you're quiet. You know you're quiet, right?"

"Y-yes?" She wasn't sure where her friend was going.

"But we won't just forget about you," Molly promised. "Besides, quiet people are the most interesting people to be heard! What would we do if we were all screaming at Luke's decibel? No one would hear anything."

Candace chuckled behind her hand. She clicked her shoes together. Though some of the residents had gussied up for the party like her sister Luna in all her frills and bows, Candace just wore her usual tweeds. The cardigan sweater was a bit warm for the evening, so she just had her blouse. It still made her feel exposed. She was glad Kathy and Molly hadn't bothered dressing up either. "I guess I'm just… tired…"

Molly turned to face her blue haired beauty of a friend. Even after all of the years they had known each other, Candace rarely looked people in the eye. Candace glanced up for a moment, her baby blues connecting with Molly's. "Of?"

"It sounds silly…" Candace fiddled with the table cloth. "Just… being a wallflower…"

Molly sat back in her chair, folding her arms over her torso and kicking her feet out in front of her like Candace was. "My mother used to say something to me whenever I wasn't asked for a dance."

It was rare for Molly to talk about her parents. Candace listened with quiet unease.

"She'd say: 'Without you standing there on the sidelines, the walls would come crashing down. You're a superhero!'" Molly giggled after the memory, staring up at the endless ceiling above them. She turned back to her friend. "She was good at cheering me up, but it was ridiculous what she said. It still sucks."

Candace nodded ruefully. She plucked a loose string from the table cloth, twisting it around her finger.

"But, hey. The only reason you're holding up the walls is because you want to. The best way to get out is to get up," Molly was playfully nudging Candace at this point. "So what do you say? Wanna dance with me?"

Candace shook her head. Her protests increased as she started to laugh, pushing her friend away from her as Molly started to poke and tickle her. "No! No, I don't want to dance!"

"Aw! But I was just about to ask you!"

The new voice made both girls jump. Luna was breathing heavily, sweat sticking her bangs to her forehead, but she was smiling brightly. What was more shocking was the person she was clinging to.

"You guys know it's a party, right?" Luke grinned, rubbing his nose. His arm found its way around Luna's waist, holding her close to him.

"Ahem!" Luna took one look at his tan hand with the fingerless glove and snorted. She brushed him off, giving him a reprimanding glare. "I'm not _that_ drunk."

It was obvious they were both tipsy, regardless of her protests. Luke was unphased by her rejection, still smiling like a goof. He posed gallantly with a fist in the air. "So what are we doin' out here for? Let's go dance!"

"Come on, Candace," Luna said, trying to persuade her sister by leaning over to her level. "It's not so bad! Kathy's with us. You'll be fine!"

"Oh… I-I don't know…" Candace poked the spoon stuck in her pudding cup, avoiding all eye contact.

"You're no fun!" Luna goaded, pulling on her sister's arms to try to get her to stand. Candace pulled back, nervously retracting in on herself. The scuffle knocked the table and upset her unfinished cup of pudding.

"I beg to differ!" Molly argued, quickly rising to Candace's defense. "Come on, you guys can't just make her do something she doesn't want to do."

Luke cocked a sly expression that Molly was immediately afraid of. He took it as a challenge. "We'll see about that!"

Candace let out a shriek, hands shielding her rosy red face as Luke laughingly picked her up and slung her over his shoulder easy as a sack of grain. The poor girl was immediately limp. Molly stood from her seat and made her way around the table, torn between concern for Candace and giggling at what she had gotten into.

"Luke, put her down! You big brute!" Luna suddenly turned against him, pounding on his shoulder with both fists like a child.

"Hey, Molly, you coming or what? I've still got a free shoulder," Luke asked, somewhat lacing in a threat.

Molly shrunk away, suddenly spotting a familiar silhouette in the distance. A smile stretching across her face, she held up her hands in surrender. "I obviously can't fight you, but would you take a rain check? I'll be there in five seconds!"

"You better be!" Luna's mood swung again, so she was on Luke's side once more. She patted Candace's head, skipping back towards the bar. "Come on, Candace! We'll teach you!"

"I'm an expert!" Luke assured, following after the flouncy, pink haired troublemaker with her sister in tow.

"Sorry…!" Molly mouthed with a small wave. Spinning on her heel, she turned back to the one person she hadn't seen all night.

Chase was sitting on the stone ledge where the road ended and the water began. The nearest street light was far enough away to make the area dim. Molly's farm boots tapped against the stones as she tried to quietly approach.

"What's the matter? Aren't you a party person?" Molly asked, lifting the chain rail over her head and sneaking under. She eyed the spot next to him before plopping down and swinging her legs out over the water.

"Are you?" Chase countered, watching the tides hit the wall below them.

Molly scrunched her nose in thought. "I'm not sure. I like the thrill and atmosphere where there are lots of people, but I always get this uneasy feeling right in the pit of my stomach. Like something terrible is going to happen if I don't leave as fast as I can."

Though she was hoping for an introspective response, Chase replied with a muttered: "Weird."

Molly's grin quirked up as she stared out over the sea. Pascal's lone ferry was in the harbor, and the lights inside were all on. With the lighthouse and the Fishery alight, too, the whole bay was glowing under the eerie calm of the moon. She took a deep breath of the salty air and looked out over the waves where the sky turned blacker and visibility was lost. "You know, I bet you're right. They have cable channels for everything – even hockey. It won't be hard for you to get a cooking show. You just need to get over there somehow."

Chase cocked his head to the side, still not looking at her. Though his face was increasingly tinging with a blush as he spoke. "It's 3,000G."

"What?" Molly asked, her head turning so fast her shoulder length hair bounced comically.

"I looked it up," Chase said. "A boat ticket to get across is 3,000G."

"Wow," she mumbled.

"Not including luggage charges."

Molly just whistled.

Chase brought up his legs, tucking his knees up and resting his arms over them as a sharp breeze blew by. Molly shuddered at the sudden chill. He squinted at the horizon. "And it's what? A twelve hour trip?"

Molly clapped the dust off her hands, making him jump from the noise. She whacked his shoulder. "Well, you'll just have to save up! It's not that bad. Of course, you'll need extra money to live off of in the city. And I bet that gets expensive fast since their prices are inevitably higher than ours…. But you can do it!"

"I'll need a lot of money if…" Chase trailed off, his voice muffled by his elbows.

"Huh?" The oblivious girl asked.

"I don't know…" he remained stubborn.

"But what did you say?"

"You're going with me!" He nearly shouted in an effort to get it out. During the silence, Chase mustered up the courage to look her in the eye for a reaction. Unnerving him further, Molly was smiling sweetly as always.

"Of course I'm going with you!" Molly laughed. "Though I'll have to do something about Lil since I can't exactly run a farm across the ocean… I bet Renee would help me out. I mean, she'll have to. _Someone_ has to be the biggest fan of your show."

Chase stared. _Did she… actually…?_

"Hey, what's taking so long? Do you need a lift?!" A booming voice made Molly squeak in fear.

She quickly lifted her legs and stood, brushing off her jean shorts. "No! Coming!"

Chase's heart sunk like a rock watching Molly run off to be with what looked like her date, the idiot carpenter. While he was trying to sort out exactly what was happening, Molly was shouting back at him going unheard.

Molly stopped waving for Chase to come over and turned to Luke with a sigh. "Can't exactly pick him up, can ya?"

"Chase?" He asked, his large amber eyes blinking from the drinks.

"Good God, come _on!"_ Luna whined, yanking on Molly's arm with a laugh. "We're burning moonlight!"

Molly motioned for Chase to follow her one last time before she gave up and waved, hurrying inside the bar with Luna and Luke.

The first thing Molly saw upon entering the yellow lighted room were Kathy and Candace. Kathy had a hold of both of Candace's wrists and was swaying her from side to side. Hayden, Kathy's kind father, had the good sense to turn down the music some time ago to a more bearable beat. As more people left for food and a break from dancing, the room wasn't as scarily crowded anymore.

Molly chuckled upon seeing her friends, hands going to her hips. "What are you doing?"

"Just a gentle sway," Kathy coached. Candace was smiling, glad to be with a calm partner. "We are boats on the sea!"

"I thought I had dibs on Candace," Molly argued. She still needed to shout over the lyrics of a country rock song of some kind.

"Get your own Candace!" Kathy stuck out her tongue and slowly twirled underneath Candace's floppy arm.

She shook her head and peered past them. The short step stage was empty but for some of the instruments left behind from their regular use at the bar. Then there was the empty karaoke machine.

Molly's eyes lit up, suddenly possessed to give it a try. She hurled herself through Candace and Kathy, grabbing both of their arms in the process.

"Molly, what the hell?!" Kathy scolded, trying to break away. "This is no time to play Red Rover!"

"Let's siiiiiing!" Molly pulled her friends closer to the stage, using all of her weight. Kathy shrugged and suddenly became a force with Molly to get Candace to go along with them.

They swept by Maya and Julius who were creatively cutting the rug together. Candace was looking around like she'd find an escape hatch. She violently shook her head. "B-but I don't sing! I can't!"

"Oh, don't be silly! I'm sure your voice is as lovely and airy as you are~" Molly tried to convince her with charm and flattery.

"Like the tolling church bells on the hill!" Kathy declared like a true Southern Belle.

"Did you guys say sing?" Luna garbled, pushing Luke away from her and following after her poor, peer pressured sister.

"Yeah! Come on, Luna!" Molly encouraged as they finally hopped up onto the stage.

"Please. I'm a _natural_," she insisted, tightening one of her frizzed pigtails.

"Yeah, you go!" Luke cheered for her, spinning off in another misguided direction.

Kathy fought the microphone away from Luna before she could hurt herself with it and switched on the boxed stereo on the floor. Candace was trembling next to Molly, using the brunette as a shield from the karaoke machine.

"Candace, it's okay," Molly comforted, prying the girl's iron-like grip of her hands off of her tank top. "No one's even watching! It'll be fun; I promise!"

Though the girl with the twin braids looked very doubtful, she tagged along. True to Molly's prediction, no one was watching their production on the stage, and they wouldn't be able to hear it over the roaring rock ballad playing through the bar's loud speakers anyway.

Kathy looked up at Molly where she was kneeling in front of the machine. "Okay, song choices? Ideas?"

"Anything!" Luna snatched back the microphone with confidence.

"Something we can all just goof around with," Molly said.

"A title would be great," Kathy grumbled, peering through the large selection of instrumentals.

"I wish we had some Mikhail songs," Molly sighed dreamily, now leaning on Kathy's shoulder to see the songs she was skipping.

"You can't sing along with violin pieces, you groupie!" Luna gave Molly a playful shove.

Molly blanched at her friends' teasing, but she figured it was well-deserved since she made her crush on the musician so evident. She couldn't help but wonder if the city across the ocean was a place Mikhail would visit. If he performed concerts there…

"That one!" Molly suddenly screeched, leaning over Kathy and pressing the play button.

"Yay! So fun~!" Luna clapped as the cutesy chords spilled out of the lone stereo.

"Yeah, fun when we were eleven, maybe," Kathy rolled her eyes. "This song drives me crazy!"

"Come on, Candace, you know this!" Molly said. Luna was halfway through the first verse already, surprising everyone with how well she remembered the lyrics as she wobbled off balance.

Candace bit her lip. She couldn't honestly say she was having a good time singing or dancing on a stage, but she was with the people she cared about the most. And that somehow not only made it bearable, but it sparked a sense of security inside. She nodded her head.

"Great!" Molly clapped, swinging Candace around. Kathy caught the girl's other shoulder and pulled Luna in close, so they could all share the microphone.

"_Baby, bubblegum hop!  
That's the way you do it – pop!  
Oh, come move it for me,  
Everything you do is tasty!_"

Whether by coincidence or sheer luck, none of their peers were listening as the four girls belted out the cute classic from their childhood. They missed some lyrics and laughed especially at others, realizing as they were older that it wasn't as innocent as it used to sound. Candace was quiet as a dormouse, Kathy and Molly could keep up with each other despite their lack of harmony, and Luna was terribly off pitch. And it was fun.

Packed in a room that was swirling with hot air and a mismatched tune blaring over their candy shop song, the girls twirled and danced around with each other on the corner stage. Though it was strange and completely new, Molly could feel in her bones that it was _right_. And they would need to do this again.


End file.
